


How I Really Felt

by SkyborneVeggies



Series: Sonnets and Poetry [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Heartbreak, Multi, Pining, Poetry, Romance, Shakespearean Sonnets, Sonnets, Unhealthy Relationships, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2019-08-01 09:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16282358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyborneVeggies/pseuds/SkyborneVeggies
Summary: A poem on the pain of being the one who loves more.Originally published on deviantArt in 2011.





	How I Really Felt

So you’ve forgotten I was there again  
There’s no need to say sorry one more time  
‘Cause people make mistakes each now and then  
So this small sadness you sense isn’t mine

These words flow as if instinct from my tongue  
Pretending that I’m perfect and immune  
When in reality my heart feels wrung  
And sinks down like the setting sun at noon

 Such little things, they gather and they sting  
And feigning for so long is wounding me  
Is loving meant to be a painful thing?  
Just one more smile (a lie) that you don’t see

If you knew how you hurt me deep inside  
Would you have felt remorseful when I cried?


End file.
